


Please Me, Please Do

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Because I Ship Them Everyday, F/M, Fluff and Humor, OmiRina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: Tadaomi is a vigilant man. He finds it hard to relax; to get his mind off things. It's a good thing he has Irina for a roommate.
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Please Me, Please Do

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentines. I had to. Idc if you're satisfied with this work or not. I'm asian. Is that an excuse?

Tadaomi cracked his eyes open halfway at the sound of a woman giggling. He was staying in his office right at the moment and surprisingly, he wasn't occupied with his laptop. He's decided to spend the remainder of the day relaxing by allowing himself to do nothing at all. It was a real struggle for him to do so. Really. He was a vigilant man after all.

  
He looked around in confusion, he noted something in his head - the nearly empty, bare wall and the slightly open door. His gaze is still searching until someone giggled again, grabbing his attention from across his office.

  
" Seems like someone's a little too vigilant to allow himself take a snooze for five minutes. " Irina began as she curled herself up on her bed, wrapping her arms tightly around a pillow.

  
" Irina. " He cleared his throat dryly. " What time is it? " He gruffly asked.

  
An idea seemed to dawn across her face as Tadaomi began to pick up on the blush, which is never a good sign from her. " It's time for you to relax, I guess. " The little assassin responded as she slightly bared her teeth into a smirk.

  
He exhaled a long sigh of disbelief, taking his time to rummage his desk for his phone while she watched intently, giggling in her ears. He simply reached into his pocket pants and took his phone out with a sigh. He glanced at the clock - 2:00 P.M. Right on the dot. As his gaze returned to her, he couldn’t stop himself - his voice came out a little too gruff than he meant it. " You can't sleep like that. "

  
Irina seemed to be sleeping now with her head lazily dangling off the bed, facing him. " I'm showing you how funny you're being. " She cracked open one eye.

  
He fought the urge to lift the corners of his mouth when he noted her responding through the boredom. " I am not. " He exhaled a second sigh. God, his hands were itching to busy themselves.

  
" Wasn't that funny enough? "

  
" The moment's passed now. "

  
She lets out an annoyed sigh as she slowly rolled over onto her knees. " Well, I know an easy way to help you... _mellow out_. " She responded unconvincingly. Her voice dropping into a whisper.

  
" No, thank you. " Came his gruff response. He hoped the silence would soon follow as he tried to relax - allowing his shoulders to fall and his eyes to shut.

  
" Cool your jets and just let me continue, " Irina disrupted too short of a time later, earning a third sigh from the man. There was no way she would ever let him relax by watching those dog videos again. With the warmth from her chest, she forced herself to continue. " I made piano covers of a couple of songs that will help you get your mind off things. " She sounded sheepish as she said so.

  
There was no response from him, much to Irina's dismay. She fought the urge to rise and shut the door to her room. She was only doing him a kindness. She was only trying to help him get a proper rest he so rightfully deserves. At least in her opinion.

  
" Would you like me to play it right now? " She added in a rush.

  
She swore she saw the man smiled before he gave a response. " Please do. "

* * *

Tadaomi came in from his room, somewhat more invigorated than the day before. He's making his way into the bathroom until a mop of golden hair caught his attention from the couch.

  
Irina was seated on the couch. Sitting on a tiny table, were a half-drunk coffee paired with a sandwich. She focused solely on a book between her hands and for some reason, she was blushing significantly. " This old lady sure knows how to make any guy ugly. " She smirked. " Hilarious. "

  
" Good morning. " Tadaomi greeted from behind.

  
She flinched, nearly dropping her book onto her lap. She quickly closed it in a blur as she wiped away her smirk. A few seconds of silence has passed until she found the courage to look up at him and another few seconds to utter. " Hmm? "

  
" What are you reading? " He sounded uncharacteristically interested as he glanced over at the book and then down at her.

  
" I don't know. " She paused to think as her cheeks stayed warm like the drink on the table. " I'm s-still halfway into t-this book. " She stammered.

  
Tadaomi nodded, but he didn't feel like punching the prime minister just yet as he still stood there. It's not that a toilet would sprout legs and run off. Those words sounded weird in his thoughts.

  
" If you'd like, feel free to borrow it. " Irina interrupted his musings as she held out the book to him. A smile slid across her face. " You'll certainly enjoy reading it. " She winked at him.

  
" I very much doubt that. " Glancing over at her breakfast sitting on the table, he pointed out. " You didn't finish your breakfast. "

  
" I'll eat those once I'm done... reading this chapter. " She tossed her book onto the table with thinly veiled delight and then veered off the subject before he could open his mouth.

  
" So, did I please you last night, Karasuma? " She smugly asked, her eyes gleaming as she brushed her golden bangs aside.

  
" I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. "

  
With an annoyed exhale of a sigh, she responded. She fought the urge to run a disappointing hand down her face. " My piano covers. "

  
He blinked in realization.

  
He took his time to think of the words carefully, but for once, he found himself unable to respond to her right way. God, he felt as though his voice had left him at that one moment. Finally, he settled for, " I can't wait to listen to it again. " He admitted, a rare smile stretching across his face.

  
Her cheeks took a deeper shade. Way deeper in color than the book she was holding but, she didn't seemed satisfied with his response. " That didn't answer my question. " She folded her arms over her chest. " Simply answer yes or no! " She bawled.

  
Tadaomi blinked once more in surprise, noting how her childishness is just as mesmerising as when they had first met. " Does it matter if I say yes? " He calmly asked.

  
" Yes. " She mumbled with clear hesitation, plainly embarrassed in some sorta way at his surprise.

  
" Yes. " Tadaomi echoed.

* * *

The weather had been crummy for the past couple hours and the rain wasn't showing any sign to let up soon. The sun will be likely to come back tomorrow, but even so, there were a lotta outgoers, some didn't seemed like they mind getting soaked by the liquid draining away from the thick clouds. Irina was one of those outgoers as she was out to hit the mall. With someone.

  
Tadaomi didn't seemed thrilled. Not one bit. He really didn't wish to go shopping with her since his schedules are aggressive. Having her around will only make him more stressed out than he already was. But here he was anyway, following her in silence with a handful of shopping bags. That little assassin just couldn't shut her mouth hole, always griping that he should do her a good turn.

  
" Please remind me not to accept any help from you ever again. " Tadaomi mumbled as they ambled through the packed mall. His gaze trailed into the distance, a four-wheeled vehicle was on sale. " If you weren't so unsure of which shoes to pick, we should've gotten _home_ by now. "

  
" Quit griping. " Irina tossed an annoyed glance to him. " You still owe me a second favor, Karasuma. "

  
He stopped in his tracks, he sounded genuinely confused for a moment. " Second favor? " He despaired.

  
She faced him. " Don't worry. I'll think of it on another day. " She pointed a finger to her chin, a signature smirk in place. " On my birthday, I guess. "

  
He settled for an eye roll as he found himself a little wordless just for an instant. He resumed walking, picking up the pace a little as he did so. " Please make it simple. "

  
Irina lets out a giggle; the kind that never fails to make his heart miss a beat. His chest feels warmer than ever now.

  
" Sure. Now, to the makeup section! " She commanded.


End file.
